How The Monsters Came To Be
by I Luvz cheese-its
Summary: Whether you believe it or not, the monsters didn't always walk the biomes of Minecraft. These are the legends of how all the monsters came to be. I AM TAKING REQUESTS! Sorry guys, but I'm not a regular updater. Rated T for blood, violence, and gore. R&R please!


Now, a very long time ago, there were no monsters in the world of Minecraft. I know that you think that this isn't true. But it is. The monsters didn't exist until a sad incident and misjudgment. The first monster that walked the boxy world of Minecraft was the Zombie. He came to be only after a young man named Steve failed to realize, that whenever something dies, it's gone. You can't bring it back, no matter how hard you try. And if you do find a way to bring it back, then there will be severe consequences. Now sit back and listen to the tale of the naive man called Steve.

…

Steve lived alone in a small wooden house on the edge of the forest. Well, not completely alone. He had a dog, Skippy, that lived with him and loved him. One day, Steve went into the forest with Skippy. Little did he know, a pack of wild dogs was traveling through, and those dogs didn't like other dogs.

Steve pulled out his axe-a nice iron one-and began to chop a tall birch tree down. He hadn't bothered to tell Skippy to sit and stay, so naturally, Skippy wandered off. Just as Steve was finishing with the tree, he heard barking, and a pain laced shriek. Steve ran to the scene as fast as he could, what he saw there would start a series of events that create the zombie. Just as he arrived to where he heard the noise, the wild dogs' tails were slinking through the brush.

There, laying in the middle of a sun-lit clearing, was Skippy. His throat was torn open, his fur was coated in glistening blood, and his eyes were dull and glassy. The wild dogs had killed Skippy. Steve was too upset to cry. He knew what had killed his precious friend. But he would not take his revenge, not yet.

Steve hauled Skippy's corpse to his little wooden house. He had a plan, he just had to carry it out. For the next two weeks, Steve performed a series of gruesome, almost cruel experiments on Skippy's body. As he carried out the experiments, Skippy's fur began to rot and fall off, leaving nothing but greenish skin while his eyes became bloodshot. Yet, Steve knew what he was doing; he knew that Skippy would live again.

On sundown of the last day of the second week, a thunderstorm began. That night, Steve hauled the grotesque, green body onto the slick roof, and impaled a small, metal rod inside Skippy's body. At exactly eleven twenty-nine sharp, a jagged bit of lightning was drawn to that pole. The lightning struck the rod hard. The rod (which had wires connected to Skippy's heart and brain) gave Skippy life.

Steve jumped when Skippy rolled over and twitched. It had worked! Steve hadn't been expecting it to work. Steve took him inside. The storm continued raging on. Steve reached over and flicked on his redstone lamp. Skippy was waking.

Steve stopped smiling as Skippy slowly opened his eyes. Skippy's eyes were blood-red and showed absolutely nothing but bloodlust. Steve reached out hesitantly for Skippy. Skippy snarled, leapt to his paws, crouched and lunged at Steve. Steve screamed as Skippy began to attack him.

….…

Steve awoke. He had no idea who he was, where he was, or how he got there. All he knew was that he was on the floor of a strange place, and that he had an awful…bloodlust-like feeling. He slowly stood up, the moon was no more than a silver slit in a black square. He lifted up his arm to inspect it. It was green, and the skin seemed to be falling off. He walked through the open door; eager to satisfy the bloodlust he was feeling.

The sun was rising. Steve had killed twenty-nine chickens, fourteen pigs, six cows, and three humans. He looked at it and cried out. The sun was hurting him, like he was on fire, but ten times worse. He had to find shade. Fast. He raced towards a tall oak tree, and curled up under its shade.

The burning was gone, and Steve had gained knowledge from its experience. The sun was bad. Very bad. It hurt Steve, a lot. Steve knew very little of this strange place, only that it had good food. Steve narrowed his eyes, remembering that every time he bit someone, they eventually turned into something like.…like _him_. Yes, it was time. Time for zombies to walk the world of Minecraft.


End file.
